A Place In this World
by Wepluvzyou
Summary: Casey is out to prove her place in the world... Derek's world that is! I am bad at summarys but it is a Dasey...
1. Predictable?

Sorry it is Short... This my first attempt at writing a lwd story or dasey so please be gentle on me but critizism i guess never killed lol well not directly... So please review! More too come!

Disclaimer: I don't own lwd or anything related to it!

Casey had been sitting in the living all day flipping through the channels, nothing had been on for the past three hours! Her mother and George had taken the three youngest kids out on a trip to the zoo for the weekend and had left her and Derek alone at the house. Well, at least her. Derek, of course since it was Saturday, had a date. The thought of Derek and that blonde bimbo made her heart ache. She had liked Derek the moment she saw him, but knew after the first week he'd never like her non-the-less they were stepbrother and sister.

" No, no we're are not kin it's perfectly fine." She was now arguing out loud to herself and had not realized Derek has come in and was looking at her until he spoke up, " Why are Nora and dad never around when you start acting nuts, Space Case?"

Casey was startled and looked to see his brown eyes shining and the Derek smirk on his face as he walked away. "DER-EK!" Oh, the sound of his name on her lips sounded so right. _Snap out of it, Venturi! You can't like her anymore! _He was mentally arguing with himself.

"What, Princess?" He turned slowly and as he already knew there was Casey standing directly hands on her hips glaring daggers at him.

" I am not nuts and I hate being called Princess!" she stood firm as she lied hoping Derek didn't see through her. She was nuts… Nuts about her stepbrother, Derek, and she loved his little pet name for her. I kinda made her feel special.

"Oh, really Princess?" He challenged.

Casey growled and leapt forward. Derek jumped to the left and down went Casey. "Predictable!" She heard Derek chuckle.

"It's not funny and what is predictable?" She asked standing up. Derek's eyes widened, "Um… Casey did you hit your head?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because your head is bleeding." Derek had regained himself and walked to the kitchen and wet a hand-towel and had came back to play doctor to _his _Casey.

"I knew I hit it when I fell ,but I didn't think that hard." Casey touch her head where Derek had been wiping away blood.

Derek rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Predictable."

"What are you talking about? What is predictable?" Casey looked at him.

"You."

"Me!?"

"Yes… You, Princess!"

"Don't call me that and I am not predictable."

"Yes, you are! You'd never do what your mommy wouldn't want you to do. No, you're perfect. And so PREDICTABLE!"

" NO I'M NOT!"

Casey grabbed the towel out of his hand and head to her room. She would show him. Predictable… I think not!

Mean while Derek downstairs was walking to his chair with a smirk. "Predictable." He whispered. Oh, if he knew what Casey was planning.

Oh gotta love cliffies lol don't forget to review!


	2. How do you like me now?

Okay here is chapter two... Hope it is good

Disclaimer I don't own life with derek or anything with it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Emily! It's going to be so great. So you know you need to call people and tell them seven right?" Casey said so proud of herself.

"Yes, Casey! This is going to be the best party this year! I'll be over around 6!" Emily was practically screaming in excitement.

" I know. Okay. Well, I'm gonna do my part and get the house and me ready seen as I only have two and a half hours till seven." Casey replied fascinated with how cool she sounded.

"Well, Derek definitely can't say you're predictable anymore!"

" I know! Bye, Em!"

" Bye, Case."

Casey clicked the end button and ran down the stairs but stopped cold in her tracks when she saw Derek asleep in his chair. He looked so cute and peaceful and sweet. Gah, she loved it!

She slowly walked down the steps, hung up the phone, and started cleaning. Oh, what a night it was gonna be.

Derek awoke to the sound of the shower upstairs looking at the clock he realized he had been asleep for an hour and the house was clean. That's when he heard the water turn off and jetted up the steps.

Casey was getting out of the shower. She still had to do her hair and make-up and Emily would be here any minute to help her. So, Casey brushed her wet hair and blow-dried it and walked out with a towel around her.

As she opened the door looking down she bumped something when she looked up blue met brown and there was a silence as her and Derek stared each other down with their eyes.

Casey was the one who broke away and soon Derek went back to his natural self and out of annoyance said, "Casey, why are you getting all gussied up? Everyone knows you don't do anything but stay home."

"That's what you think." Casey retorted clearly realizing her slip up.

" What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Casey was trying to think of a good lie but she was bad at lying so she dodged the bullet with a simple answer, " I got plans tonight so if you'll excuse me and when Emily gets here send her up to my room."

"Um… okay?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

Casey just smiled knowing she had just stuck it to Derek. So, she strolled out the bathroom into the her room and shut her door locking it of course. Not even 5 minutes later she heard the doorbell ring and Derek answer and tell Emily that she was in her room and to go up. Casey was in her undergarments and robe when Emily knocked on the door.

Casey opened the door and squealed, "I'm glad you're here! I can't find anything unpredictable." That's when Emily got the hugest grin Casey had ever seen.

"I thought you'd say that so along with my outfit I brought something for you."

"Em? Is that all the clothing there is to it?"

"Yes, Case. That's it."

It was about 6:30 now, so Casey took the little black mini skirt and slipped it. Then she put on the extremely tight red bandana shirt. She was wearing less than she did in her babe raider phase. She did her make-up and smiled as Emily ruffed up her hair applying hairspray.

"I look like that girl off the eighties Whitesnake video."

"Yeah… So?" Emily was waiting to see if Casey liked or disliked.

"It's sexy I like it!" Casey slipped on her heels as she looked at the clock which read seven and all the sudden the doorbell rang. She heard Derek get up and answer and the she heard it.

"Casey! Get down here _NOW_!"

Emily winked at Casey and said, "Break his heart like he does your's!"

" What!?"

"Casey, I know. You like Derek! To tell the truth I think he likes you, too."

"How did you know that?"

"Case, I'm not blind or stupid. So, break his heart!"

Casey gave a small chuckle. She couldn't deny she loved Emily. Emily exited the room in full smile as Casey followed. When Casey made it to the stairs she heard Emily whisper, "Now don't be predictable and chicken out. You're on a roll." Casey just smiled and went down the stairs.

" W…What…" Derek trailed off as his eyes scanned Casey.

" Not so predictable huh?"

" WHAT?" Derek snapped out as her warm breath was against his ear.

"NOT SO PREDICTABLE HUH?"

"What do you think you're doing? A party! You're suppose to be the good one and you throw a party?" Derek couldn't believe what he said.

Casey smiled and retorted, "How do you like me now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that was chapter two i know they are short but I'm trying! REVIEW I LOVE THEM!


	3. Don't kiss me like this

Here's part three!! It's more graphic and drama-ishy... But I hope its good! Well, off to bed for now! School tomorrow I will try to update later!

Disclaimer:I don't own lwd or anything! but this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He closed his eyes to see if it was just a dream but it wasn't as he watched Casey run off with some guy from the hockey team who had asked her to dance. Derek found himself becoming uneasy and jealous.

_Dude, you're Derek Venturi, you don't get jealous, snap out of it! _

He was now mentally slapping himself for even thinking about it jealous no way. So, he walked over to a keg and told the guy to give him a cup. Soon as he got it he saw the girl of his desire kissing this guy.

"Dumb benchwarmer stealing _my_ Casey!"

"Dude, if you're gonna think out loud don't do it in front of everyone." Derek jumped as he heard his best friend chuckle. And when he turned around to look at Sam, he found Sam and Ralph. Big smiles on their faces.

"Shoot." He muttered.

"Dude, we already knew." Ralph piped in patting Derek's shoulder.

"Whatever!" Derek retorted rolling his eyes. Just then he noticed Ralph chasing some girl. Derek chuckled to himself.

"So, How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning. Dude, you can't hide that very well… At least not from me!"

"Sam…"

"Yes Derek?"

"Shut up!" Derek got up and walked away and Sam just smiled.

"Casey?"

"Derek? What are you doing out here?"

"I needed some air. You?"

" I was contemplating taking that guy upstairs to my room." Casey giggled at Derek's clear expression of anger.

"What is with you? This isn't the Casey I love!" Derek's eyes grew wide.

" L…L…LOVE!?" Casey stuttered.

They stood there in an awkward silence until Derek spoke up, "Yes love."

He was still looking down when Casey replied, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Silence the beginning! When I saw you sitting in that stupid pink I love puppies shirt on my coach."

"Derek…" Casey was interrupted by Derek's lips crashing onto hers. He trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"Derek?" He heard her asked in-between deep breathes.

"Sh…. I don't care!"

"Derek? Your room or mine?"

Derek stopped at this question and gave Casey a "are you sure" look. Casey gave one back that read "take me I'm all yours."

"Mine!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house.

Once in his room, Derek let everything out the window. Sure he had gone to second base before, but he had never really… you know… done this. And he knew Casey hadn't either.

"Derek, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"It's gonna hurt!"

At that point Derek remembered the door and got up to lock it then looked at Casey.

"Case, if you don't want to then we…" He was interrupted by Casey's lips and then she pulled him to the bed. His hands gentle grabbing at any skin he could get. And Casey scratching the heck out of his back. Now there they were completely naked about to do it. Derek gentle positioned himself and started moving. Casey cried out in pain and pleasure.

"OH, GOD DEREK!" Casey scream. Derek knowing the party still in full bloom captured her lips with his. Casey let her body take control as she suck on Derek's neck.

"OH,GOD!" This time It was Derek who screamed out in pleasure. Casey started to let up and Derek knew it was soon gonna be over so he pushed deeper causing her to dig her nails deeper and release her final moan as Derek clasped on her.

"I'm sorry, Case."

"Why?"

"I hurt you!"

"NO! It felt good once it was started it just hurt to begin." Derek smiled and Casey flipped him over.

"Casey?"

"Sh!" And Casey began again thrusting her body on Derek as he moaned and cupped her breast.

"CASEY! OH, GOD!"

" DEREK! DEREK! DEREK!"

She stopped out of breath and heard a small knock on the door.

"WHAT?" Derek yelled angry that his pleasure was now over as casey climbed out of his bed.

" Derek?"

"Sam?"

"Derek is that Casey?"

"Um…Talk to you later bro!"

"Um… Okay?" And Sam left. Derek turned and looked at Casey and smiled shyly. Casey laughed she had never seen Derek embarrassed.

"Aw… Derek that was sweet to send him away so I could sneak out of here. Derek smiled a real smile one Casey had only seen Marti get. And she kissed him.

"Case, Sam just told me that you an…." Emily trailed off as she saw the multiple hickeys, "Case, you did?"

"Yes! And it was perfect well almost perfect but oh Em it was great! Oh, no the party!"

It was now 2 in the morning! Casey hadn't realized that her and Derek and been locked away that long. She ran out of her room down stairs to find Derek in nothing but jeans shooing people out of the house. Once the last person was gone he turned to find Casey smiling lovingly at him. Emily and Sam were at the top and Emily turned to Sam and smiled, "Money please."

"Fifty right?"

"No, hund…" Emily was interrupted by Sam's lips.

That night after Sam and Emily went to bed downstairs, Derek and Casey decided sleeping in the same room might be to tempting. But as the night drug on Casey found herself climbing out of her bed and into Derek's room where she found him just sitting on his bed, hands behind his head, earphones in, and looking at the ceiling. So, it didn't surprise her when he jumped at her climbing on top of him. If you think something happened again you're wrong they just slept, Casey gently laying on him. Derek and Casey was startled when they heard someone gasp. Actually two someone. Looking at Sam and Emily. Casey climbed off of Derek, actually out of his bed, and ran out the room.

"What did I do?" She screamed at her reflection in the mirror.

" You slept with me!" Casey looked up to see Derek propped against her doorframe with a smirk.

"Derek? Why did you sleep with me?"

"I told you I l…lo…loved you!"

"Derek you don't mean that!"

"Who are you to tell me what I feel?"

"I don't know! I'm scared because I don't want you to kiss me like this if you mean it like that!"

"Casey I meant everything! And I think that was lame you using a country song to describe what you feel…"

"REALLY? WELL, IF I'm SO LAME WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH ME?"

"Why does everything have to be a fight with you?" Derek was clearly upset.

"Well, that's great coming from the one who _slept_ with _half the school_!"

" WELL, NICE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PRINCESS!"

"JERK!"

Derek was on fire as he was walking back to his room when he heard casey say, "WELL, WHAT NUMBER AM I?"

"YOU… ARE… NUMBER…" Now Derek could have lied but he didn't have time before he responded with the next part, "ONE!!"

Sam and Emily looked at each other in dismay and Sam being the optimist he was looked at Emily, smiled, and said, "Where's my hundred bucks?"

Emily just rolled her eyes and ran to Casey's room. Sam sighed and headed to Derek's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well it got longer! lol More to come!! LOL REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. What Derek wants Derek gets!

Okay so here is Chapter four and i would like no love to thank LuNa1412 for her lovely comments so this chapter is dedicated to her!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sat holding Casey. Casey just sobbed and rocked back and forth.

"Case?"

"What?"

"I think you need to talk to him."

"What why would you say that? He just yelled at me!"

"Well, in his defense you yelled first."

"You are taking up for him? You're suppose to be my friend!"

"Casey, I am it's just you have gotten over-dramatic about something and no one knows what it is!"

"Glad to know my friends love me!"

Meanwhile in Derek's room a different story was going on.

"Derek, you gotta talk to her."

"I have to talk to her!? She's the one yelled at me for God knows what this time!"

"That maybe true but dude come on!"

The next thing anyone heard was Derek's fist against the wall which caused Emily and Casey to come running to Derek's room. Derek and Casey refused to look at each other. After Emily and Sam had left, Casey walked into the kitchen where she found Derek just staring at a glass of milk.

"I won't tell." Derek looked up shocked.

"What?"

"I won't tell that you were a virgin if we just forget about last night."

"Case… I don't want to forget!"

"It's what's right!"

"Fine you want to forget fine we are back to normal!" Casey's didn't know why but her heart had just stopped. _This is what you wanted why are you regretting it now? _Casey mentally argued with herself.

Just as Derek said he went back to his old self. But Casey was feeling sick and a month later the dreadful happened, Casey's fear was confirmed… She was pregnant! Emily was the only one who knew because she had helped her by the test. But Casey knew Emily wouldn't tell unless given the okay. So, Casey sat at home like the Saturday, like exactly a month and a half ago, while Derek was on a date. Casey had been crying when Derek walked in.

"God Princess can you get anymore sensitive?" Derek smirked and Casey felt her heart break. She couldn't deny even now she loved him.

"Yes!" Casey then caught what she had said and hoped he wouldn't caught on to something being actually wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You are a liar Casey McDonald!"

"How would you know if I was a liar or not?"

"Because one you're all red and puffy! And two you can't lie!"

"Well, I didn't think I could be pregnant either but I am… OH NO!" Casey had accidentally told Derek what she had been contemplating over in her head for about hour. _Oh, crap I can't believe you just did that! You were suppose to not tell him at all!!_ Casey mentally slapped herself.

"You're what?" Derek had this look of a deer being caught in headlights to his face.

"PREGNANT!"

"But when?"

"Um… You should know you're the one who slept with me!"

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask when?"

"I meant when did you find out." Derek had now sat down in his chair. Casey looked up and blue met brown and there was a small silence until Casey looked down and said, "Oh… Um… about 2 or 3 hours ago."

"And you're sure?"

"As sure as the day is different from night!"

"Okay… What are we gonna do?"

"We? Don't you mean me?"

"No we. I want to help!"

"Um… Okay? I don't know!"

"Oh okay."

There was a pregnant pause before Derek started laughing and Casey just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"What is so funny?"

"Well see what Derek wants Derek gets!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I told you I didn't want to forget what happened that night and you said you did and now you can't and I get what I wanted."

"ARRGGGG!! YOU JERK!" Derek just rolled his eyes causing Casey to get up and storm up the steps and slam her door shut. Derek immediately regretted what he said. _God, Venturi, you're a freaking dumbass! _Derek got up and traveled up the stairs and stopped at the door before knocking.

"Well… that's… a… first…" Casey muttered through sobs.

"What?" Derek propped up against her doorframe.

"You knocked." Casey had now relaxed.

"Well don't get use to it." Derek smirked and Casey rolled her eyes. And Derek went and sat beside Casey.

"Derek?" Casey said after Derek rapped his arm around her. It felt so right to him and her, but neither would admit it first.

"What Case?"

"How do we tell my mom and George?"

"Well, I got a plan…"

"What is it?"

" You got to wait and see!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh I know you probably hate me and my dumb cliffies but if there wasn't cliffies how would i keep you interested?lol reviews please!


	5. Derek's Plan!

Alright here is chapter 5 i'm not sure but i hope its good remember reviews...

Disclaimer I dont own lwd or anything related!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had been up all day planning his way of telling Nora and his dad. So when Derek was sure they were gone he set his plan in motion. Derek was just finishing the final touches when Nora called…

"Derek, what would you like to eat I'm picking us all something up?"

"Nora how bout I order pizza and save you the trouble?"

"I don't know Derek…"

"Plus dad will be home soon and you shouldn't call him at work, Casey would be in hysterics if you messed up her tutoring, Lizzie is at soccer practice, Edwin is with dad for his father son thing, and Marti is with you. Pizza is so much easier."

"I guess you are right. Plus, I do have to go pick up Casey and Lizzie. Then, I have to get George and Edwin because George's car is messed up… So, I guess I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure." Derek was smiling in the phone. _Gah, if they only knew why dad's car wouldn't crank._

Meanwhile, Casey was tutoring Emily at a Sunday class thingy whatever it was, Casey was exactly sure.

"Okay… Emily stop staring at Sam standing outside waiting and look at the paper just once."

"Fine."

"Okay… So what is wrong with this sentence? Molly gave twenty bucks to buy twelve tubs of ice cream cause she had a super sweet party?"

"Molly really got twelve tubs of ice cream cause she is fat?"

"NO! Emily please attempt it."

"Okay! Okay! It should say, "Molly gave twenty bucks to but twelve tubs of ice cream, because she had a super sweet party?"

"YES! Well, Emily I believe we are done because there is my mom plus the janitor is been giving us an evil eye the past 5 minutes." Casey gathered her things and Emily followed. Once outside they hugged and went to the separate vehicles Emily to Sam's and Casey to Nora's. Finally, even was picked up. Casey was getting nervous heading to the house so she text Emily. Emily never replied. Casey reluctantly exited the car and followed the family into the house. Derek was sitting in his chair when the others came in.

"Pizza is on the table." he looked up and winked at Casey. Casey gave him a _"what-the-hell-are-you-doing" _look. He just smirked. Casey and Derek slowly looked away when they heard…

"Derek! What is this?" Casey gave him a looked and ran to the kitchen. Derek on the other hand slowly stood up and entered the kitchen.

"Derek Venturi, what is this?" George directed his gaze from the object to his son.

"Well, it seems to be a highchair and a little blue bear." Derek retorted smirking.

"Well, I know that, but is there something you need to tell me?" Derek could feel Casey's eyes burning a hole through him.

"Um… There's a card…"

"Congratulations Dad! Your gonna be a _GRANDPA?_" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Yup!"

"Who is the girl?" Everyone turned to look at Edwin.

"I… I… I am?"

"Casey, what are you…" But Nora was interrupted by Casey.

"I slept with Derek!"

"Kid go up to your _OWN _rooms me and Nora need to talk."

Casey ran up the stair and into her room and started crying. She heard her door open and knew who it was.

"THAT WAS YOU PLAN?!"

"Well, it got the point across didn't it?"

"Yes… But I can't imagine what they must think of us. We're sick. We're brother and sister."

"Step!" Derek muttered.

"Derek and Casey downstairs NOW!" George's voice broke the silence that had taken over Casey's room. Once downstairs Casey started crying again.

" Casey, dear calm down it's bad for the baby." Nora sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

"But I screwed up!"

"That maybe true but George and I have decided there is nothing we could do to change this, and we should have known better to put to very hormonal…"

"Wait a minute, I am not a girl. I am not hormonal!" Derek had piped up.

"Yes, Derek I know you are not a girl but you are still a teenage boy. So, what we will do is let ya'll two decide what happens with the baby. It is after all yours."

Casey couldn't believe her mom was so understanding. "Mom why are you being so understanding? I'm a pregnant, non-married sixteen year old girl."

"Well, to tell the truth this is how you came to be but your dad wasn't brother…"

"Step-Brother!" Derek and Casey looked at each other.They had both just said that together.

"Ya'll are right. Ya'll are not kin." George finally said his eyes on the verge of tears.

"So, whose idea was the highchair and the bear?" Nora was now wiping away her own tears.

"Mine?" Derek stated as a question.

"Well, we need to go tomorrow for a check-up and all that good stuff."

"But mom I have school!"

"You'll just have to leave early or go late."

"I'll go late. I have to be there last block I have a major test."

"okay it is decided I'll call in the morning before we go." Nora and George left Casey on the couch and Derek standing by his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well the next chapter is coming soon hopefully... If no one interrupts me in writing like my mom!


	6. Spring Break

Cahpter 6 is here! REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I don't own lwd or anything related but if i did it would diffently be more dasey so i guess it would change to the n instead of disney!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment came into history Derek wanted to talk to her. Finally the lunch bell rang. But he still didn't get to talk to Casey because she had darted from the class. Derek had told Sam everything so Sam was helping Derek find Casey. Plus if Sam found Emily, he'd find Casey!

And that was true there at a table in the back Derek saw Casey crying as she talked to Emily but these weren't loud tears they were silent but spoke volumes so Derek just sat down at his seat with the rest of the hockey team. He would just ask her about the visit after school. Finally school ended. Casey was just getting the books from her locker when she saw Derek coming in the corner of her eye.

"What do you want Derek?"

"You."

"Not what I meant!"

"So, what the doctor say?"

"That it is a normal looking piece of rice."

"RICE?"

"It's normal and small is what he meant."

"Oh okay. Um… Case, are we gonna keep it?"

"I don't know."

"I want to!" Casey turned and dropped all her books while looking into his brown eyes and said, "You're serious."

"Of course I am."

"Casey! Derek! Me and Sam are going to Mockingbird Amusement Park for Spring Break wanna go?" Casey broke the gaze she had on Derek and looked at Emily and Sam but she could still feel Derek's eyes on her.

"Sure but I can't ride the rides well some anyways." Casey smiled and was relieved when Derek looked at Sam.

"Okay, I'm in! But we gotta ask my dad and Nora."

"Okay. Well, bye!" Emily and Sam had left.

The moment Casey got in the house she ran to find her mother. Who of course was sitting at the counter drinking her coffee.

"MOM PLEASE?"

"Well, if I knew what you were asking I might say yes but I don't know unless you ask me what the actual question is." Nora looked at her panting daughter.

"Can I go on spring break with Emily, Sam, and Derek? Please? We'll be staying in a hotel all four of us and we will go to Mockingbird Amusement Park. I promise not to ride rides please let me go?" Casey was now more out of breath than she had been from running. Nora rose her eyebrow.

"Sure. But I'm trusting Derek to not let you on any rides." Derek's eyes widened.

"Me? You trusting me?"

"Yes. So don't let me down!"

"Oh thank you mom! I love you so much I gotta go pack and call Emily we're leaving in like 5 days."

"Yeah… Um… Thanks Nora." Derek nervously rubbed his neck and turned to walk away.

"Hey Derek."

"Yeah?" Derek had stopped and turned around.

"I don't hate you. I just thought you should no that."

"Okay." Derek smiled a shy smiled and turned to go up the stairs. As he was walking to his room he heard Casey rambling about how much fun this would be and blah, blah, blah. Finally he heard something he never thought he would hear. _Did Casey just say she was glad I was going? No way, Venturi you have lost it._

Finally Saturday morning came. Everyone was packed and ready to go. And they headed out. Once in the hotel they found they had one of the best rooms thanks to Sam's dad who was a very well respected man.

"Okay sleeping arrangements?" Everyone turned to look at Casey.

"Um.. Sam?" Emily looked at Sam for help.

" Well, me and em figured it would be great to sleep together and you and Derek."

"Oh… okay?" Casey was not sure what to say.

"I'll sleep in the chair." Casey turned to look at Derek who was setting his bags down.

"No! You can sleep with me." No one not even Casey believed she had just said that.

"Um… How bout we go get something to eat?" Everyone agreed and followed Sam. They ate at this very fun restaurant where you made your own food with the things at your area. Everyone was laughing and had a good time when Sam finally said, "Casey… Are you gonna keep it?"

"It?"

"Yeah… the baby?"

"It's a boy!" Derek blurted out and Casey rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think it's a boy? It could be a girl! And yes Sam I am." Casey was still staring daggers at Derek. And Sam just nodded and let the argument play out he was kinda into this one.

"It could be but it's not it's a boy. And I know this because what Derek wants Derek gets!"

"What Derek wants Derek gets!" Casey mimicked and found herself laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I bet it's a girl!"

"Okay. What we betting?"

"Loser has to change all the diapers!"

"And winner?"

"Winner gets to have whatever she wants!"

"DEAL! But I'm winning so don't you mean he?"

"Deal!"

"Ya'll sound like a actual couple!" Casey and Derek turned to look at Emily. "Okay maybe not?" So that was the last Derek and Casey talked that night and the week until Friday when they finally went to the park.

"Come on Derek lets ride the…"Sam was interrupted by Derek.

"Can't."

"And why not?" Casey looked at Derek and he looked at her.

"Because my two favorite people can't ride." Casey looked away feeling her face turning a slight pink and Derek let out a chuckle. God, she looked beautiful. Derek only done the things Casey wanted that day until they got to a haunted house.

"Lets go!" Emily squealed.

"Okay!" Sam was all for it!

"I'm in!" Derek loved scary things then he remembered Casey's fears.

"Sure?" Casey smiled and Derek could see it was fake. As they entered Derek grabbed Casey's hand and was surprised to find she didn't pull away she only squeezed tighter. Half way through Casey broke down: crying, screaming, and swinging at whatever came near. Derek slowly approached her and hugged her.

"Case, I'm hear I won't let anything happen to you I promise. It's all fake but if anything comes at you I'm here grab me and I'll protect you forever." Casey was calmed down as she held onto Derek standing up. She stood closer to him than she had ever been. When they were through. These three teenage boys were laughing at Casey. Derek say red as he approached them.

"So you think it is funny that she was scared to death?"

"Dude, she knew it was gonna be scary when she went in!"

"So what? It's okay to laugh at a pregnant girl if she gets scared in a haunted house because she knew it was gonna be scary?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"No." Derek turned to walk away when he heard one of them cough out slut! Oh it was on and Derek went to swinging. Sam eventually decided to help. And all 7 were kicked out the park.

"Derek?" Casey was careful to approach him. He was still very mad and was still swinging. Casey finally touched his arm and he stopped.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Derek looked at a very confused Casey.

"I ruined your spring break!" Casey let out a small giggle and Derek looked at her like she had completely lost it. "No Derek you actually made it okay."

And Casey turned to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I'm working on chapter 7!!


	7. Here let me help you

Well here is chapter 7 for those of you awaiting it!

Disclaimer: I don't own lwd nor anything related except this story! and some made up names!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It had been almost 3 months since Casey had seen a doctor of course this was due to her denial of being pregnant but now that she was showing she couldn't deny it. So she had her mom set up an appointment.

"Okay thank you Dr. Posherton." Nora hung the phone up and turned to her daughter, " Your appointment is today at 12:30. So, I say you'll go to school and I'll come get you about 11? we can have lunch, then to the doctor."

"Sounds gr…" Casey was suddenly interrupted by Derek.

"I want to go!" Casey and Nora both just gave him a look of confusion. Then Nora looked to Casey.

"Well, I guess… I mean it is your baby too. Right?"

"Cool!"

"Okay since Derek is now coming ya'll will both go to school I will call and check you both out at 11 then you can meet me at Smelly Nelly's? Nora smiled.

"Okay."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie!" Nora kissed Casey's head then touched her stomach and smiled.

"So, what class are you skipping a test in?""What? None! Why did you even ask that?" Derek looked up from the bowl of cereal he had just made.

"Well, why else would you want to go?"

"I don't want you to do this alone. Plus, I told you I loved you once and I meant it even if you don't love me."

"I do love you it's just… You're so…"

"I'm so what? Irresponsible, immature, an insensitive jerk? I've heard them all Casey just not the one I've been praying for."

"And what one is that?"

"The man I love." Casey stood there in silence as Derek scratched the back of his neck. _how does she do this? How can she make me say what I feel without even try? _

"Derek… I do love you. It's just I don't think it would work we are too different."

"But case haven't you ever heard opposites attract?"

"Yes but I think we are too opposite. This… This baby is all of the 'us' we have left. Don't make this any more complicated or harder for the baby or me and you!"

"Fine!" Derek scoffed and walked to the door grabbing his jacket and backpack then walked out the door. Half way to school he remembered._ OH Shoot! Casey! She must be walking now. I have to go get her. Wait no I don't… yes I do! No matter what I do casey is my weak spot. Along with martie of course. _Casey had made it half was down the second street when she heard the prince.

"Hey Space case, get in the car?"

"NO!"

"and why not?"

"Because you left me to walk and you only came back because you felt guilty making a pregnant girl walk. You don't care. If I had not been pregnant would you have came back?"

"Yes! Don't give me any bullcrap about you being pregnant crap! You tell me you love but you don't want me yet I'm am suppose to be apart of this babies life. I tell you I love you and want to be with and you accuse me of not caring? How hypocritical is that?" Casey had never seen Derek show this many feelings in one day it was starting to scare her.

"Fine but just a ride and that's all!"

"That's all I asked wasn't it?" Casey got in the car and Derek turned a corner and they were off to school. Now everyone at school had found out she was pregnant but no one laughed because it was Derek's. No… No one laughed at all the threw pity her way. Laughing she could take but all this pity was driving her insane.

_10:52 then I'm going to a doctor! Man, I really am pregnant ain't I? How could I have been so stupid? No wait… It wasn't stupid it was… love! Yes, that's it. I loved Derek. Still do, but… does he really love me? How do I know he is serious? What if he is just trying to do what's right for the baby? Oh god, help me I'm going crazy… _Casey was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the intercom.

"Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi front office to check out. I repeat Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi front office to check out." Casey slowly stood up her swollen belly showing in her pink shirt.

"Here let me get that."

"What?" Casey turned to see Derek picking up her things. "Oh thank you."

"You're welcome, princess."

"Derek!"

"Mr. Venturi. Miss McDonald. Office!" Derek turned to the teacher, grabbing Casey's hand, and smirked, " You ain't gotta tell me twice." Then they were off to the Smelly Nelly's.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well what you think? Reviews!! Chapter 8 is coming soon!


	8. Lunch At Smelly Nelly's

Okay guys here is chapter 8 if you don't know what nora is talking about go back to chapter 5... I hope you enjoyed it!

disclaimer: I don't own lwd or anything related except this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once at Smelly Nelly's, Derek helped Casey to a booth for her to be only 4 months you would think she would give birth right then. No not because of her appearance but the way Derek acted around her. She sighed when she sat down and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Casey?" Casey was brought out of her piece by the voice of her mother.

"Nothing just tired."

"Oh you think you're tired now wait till the little bundle of joy gets gets here."

"Oh MY!"

"Yup!" Nora smiled.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure… Wait where's Derek?"

"Bathroom. But anyways when you said you were like me what did you mean?"

"Well When I got pregnant with you… I was not married and was just graduating high school in two weeks. I had everything ahead of me or so I thought. But unlike you I didn't have a choice I was practically forced into my marriage I guess that's why as the years passed I kind of knew he was cheating and all that. I also assume that's why I never was completely heart broken over it either."

"Mom why did you never tell me this?"

"Because I thought you might hate me. Knowing I never loved your father like I was suppose to. But honey don't make a mistake and let the one you really love slip through the cracks. You love him its easy to see, and he loves you. Just don't ruin everything because of you pride. You'll be like a walking day rendition of pride and prejudice but you can't be certain you'll get you're happy ending."

"Mom when did you get so good at advice?"

"When you were born!" Casey giggled lighty as she looked to see if Derek was coming and nora just smiled. Derek returned and immediately understood.

"I'm glad I missed the mother daughter feel good sappy moment!"

"Hello, I'm your waitress sally. What may I get you to drin…. Casey? It's been awhile you look so good and you're… Pregnant?"

"Hey sally. Thank you and yeah I'm pregnant."

"Oh how far? Who's the dad?" Derek's head was spinning all these questions he could only imagine how Casey felt. He guessed that's why he answered.

"4monthsandiam."

"What Derek talk slower." Casey looked nervously at Derek and he took her hand under the table.

"I said 4 months and I am."

"You are what?"

"I AM THE FATHER!" At this point everyone turned to look at the young man making a scene. He suddenly shrunk down.

"Oh… I guess I was right."

"Huh?" all three at the table replied.

"See, I had this feeling the two of you had some hidden feelings. It was kinda obvious." Casey blushed and Derek nervously ran his hand through his hair." So ya'll are together?"

"No. Just a one night accident. Not that I'm saying the baby is an accident. I just meant sleeping with Derek is… No I didn't mean it like that." Casey was turning all different shades of red.

"Don't worry case. I understand." sally smiled. " So drinks?"

"Coffee."

"Coke."

"Sprite."

"Okay guys. Do you know what you want?" after they placed their orders and ate. They headed to the doctors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews! because they make my day!


	9. OH MY GOD IT HAS TWO HEADS!

Okay chapter 9 i wonder about the ba... Yeah i'm not telling read and find out!I would like to thank the following poeple for their comments:

LuNa1412

christina

monkey-monkey-underpants07

4everyoung

fanficrulez

**_Disclaimer:_** Idon't own lwd or anything related except this which is my story!

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

In the prince, Casey looked at Derek as he hummed to a song on the radio and groaned holding her stomach.

"Hey Space Case are you okay?"

"I'm fine the baby just kicked when it heard you humming."

"Cool!"

"yup and I just proved it was a girl!"

"How?"

"Because it just almost attacked me so I would tell you to shut up."

"Well, How you know it wasn't my boy rocking out to the song I was humming?"

" I give up!"

"Yeah cause you gonna lose!" Casey rolled her eyes as Derek pulled into a parking spot. Casey got out as Nora pulled up beside the prince.

"Well, you two are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes, I'm ready to see my daughter."

"Don't you mean son?"

"Derek Casey how do you know what the baby is?" Casey just shrugged at Nora and Derek got the smirk to his face.

"Because Nora, What Derek wants, Derek Gets!" Casey again for what seemed like the millionth time that day rolled her eyes. Once in the doctors office, Derek became a little uneasy he had never really liked doctors or hospitals or doctors offices at all. He looked around Casey seem to be one of the youngest girls there. But man did she look pretty especially pregnant. Finally, they was called back. Casey was laying on the bed Derek was standing by the door and Nora was sitting next to Casey. Suddenly, Derek started humming and Casey groaned. When she groaned the doctor walked in smiling at the sight.

"So Miss. McDonald when did it start kicking?"

"Today. But only when Derek hums."

"Derek I presume. Now are you the father?"

"Um… Yeah." Derek looked around trying to not look at the man standing in front of him.

"Well, I take it the baby has learned who the daddy is. Babies are surprisingly smart like that."

"Really?" Derek sarcastically asked.

"Yes. Lets get started shall we? Now miss McDonald…"

"You can call me Casey. It makes me fell better, and not like I'm just another knocked up teenager."

"Alright, now Casey this is going to be cool on your stomach. Then a picture of the baby will be transmitted on this screen. Ready?" Casey nodded at the doctor and he smiled. Casey instantly felt the coolness of the gel on her stomach, and shivered.

"Oh my god! The baby has two heads?" Derek shrieked in horror. Casey found herself laughing. "what do you think is so funny?"

"I'm certain it's your baby now!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"well, only a weirdo like you could make a weird baby like that."

"Well children I hate to tell you its not a two headed baby." Casey and Derek looked at Nora. Casey's smile was still plastered to her face.

"Then what is it?"

"It's your _babies_!" At this Casey couldn't contain it she burst out in tears of joy. Nora immediately started crying to. Derek stood there taking it in. Twins? No way! But it was right there in the sonogram. He suddenly smiled as the doctor said, "Congratulations."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ah hah did you see that coming? I didnt wait yes i did lol... Well stay tuned there still alot going on plus i wonder who will win the bet but that comes later!


	10. Casey's got a date!

So here's chapter 10 sorry it took so long i've been procrastonating on everything lately but here it is and i would like to thank LuNa1412, christina, monkey-monkey-underpants07, 4everyoung, and fanficrulez for their lovely reviews. So read and enjoy!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Oh Case, That's wonderful. Twins? Who would have thought?"

"Certainly not me nor Derek. You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Wish I would have! Well, I'm gonna have you a baby shower!"

"When but I don't know what they are!"

"Well it'll be one of those undetermined sex things… My mom had one. And about 3 months when you 7 months or maybe 4 when you're eight months along."

"Oh okay! But we need to plan!"

Derek had been watching Casey giggling and smiling as she told Emily the news.

"Derek! Derek!" Sam was snapping his fingers in front of Derek's face.

"Huh? Yeah you were saying?"

"I was saying that it is super cool you're having well Casey's having twins."

"I know right?"

"Yeah. Hey Derek?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You might want to wipe that goofy smile off your face. Plus, Casey's only looked at you twice and smiled. Now, she's starting to look at you like you're crazy." Derek rolled his eyes as his best friend laughed at what he just said.

"Ha-ha funny! Wait what is Noel doing near Casey?" Derek headed over toward Casey. As he overheard, "So, pick you up tonight about 7-ish?"

"Yeah that's fine. especially since it's a Friday!"

"Um… Case?" Casey turned to see Derek standing behind her.

"Yeah, Derek." Casey looked confused and Noel looked ticked. Derek smiled when he saw Noel upset and walk off.

"Do you need a ride after school? Cause I don't have practice and I can take you home… I mean if you want me to."

"Sure, Emily was going somewhere with Sam anyways I had to find a ride somewhere looks like the ride found me." Derek chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Okay then lets go!" Derek said grabbing her arm.

The ride home was in comfortable silence what could you really say to the person you loved? Well, that is if you wasn't willing to admit you loved them. Derek had carried her books for her opened the doors. Stuff that normal Derek wouldn't.

"Thank you Derek, but I am capable of pouring myself a glass of water."

"I know that."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I just feel like it! Can't a guy do something nice for his pregnant girlfriend!?" Casey's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I mean…. Um, I meant to say… Well, you see." Derek nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Casey started giggling. "What is so funny?"

"You! I never thought I'd see the day THE DEREK VENTURI. Would be at a loss for words although I should have."

"And why is that Princess?"

"Because you've vocabulary isn't that big."

"Funny space case. Here's you freaking water!" Derek slammed the glass down and headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Derek successfully managed to avoid Casey the next 3 hours. It would have been longer if the doorbell hadn't have rang. Derek scrunched his nose at the person holding red roses on the other side of the door.

"Is Casey ready?" Noel took a step in the house looking around.

"I don't know. Why would I know? It's not like I keep tabs on her 24/7, is it?"

"Whoa! Derek, calm down I was just asking a simple question."

"Yeah I knew that." Derek hung his head in shame.

"Wow you look amazing!" Derek jerked his head up and followed where noel's eyes were.

"Thank you Noel." Casey said as she walked down the stairs. Her white strapless dress brought out her tan. And was just short enough to show off her stunning long legs. And her round belly gave her this glow no other girl could posses. Her hair was simple along with her make-up. Derek only stared. _God she is beautiful. When did she buy that dress. Probably shopping with Emily. With Emily as the dang babies godmother they will never be out of fashion that is for sure. But with Casey they would ever have to worry about being in season or not her looks make it all okay. Whoa d-man what are you talking about. Shit! I have to stop thinking. _

"Ready noel?"

"ready I brought your favorite, red roses."

"Her favorite flowers are pink daisies."

"Oh I'm sorry Casey. I guess I screwed that up." Noel gave a nervous smile

"No Noel they are wonderful although pink daisies are my favorite, red roses comes in a close second." Casey reassured him.

"No they don't." Casey turned and narrowed her eyes at the bane of her existence.

"Derek enough! What is with you?"

"Nothing Space Case just stating the facts!"

"Well, stop you have no reason to bother with the facts! Come on noel lets go before you have to call the cops for murder." Casey turned on her heel grabbing her coat and noel just nodded and looked at Derek and shrugged. Derek smiled sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Derek finally released a sign when the door slammed closed and picked up his phone and dialed sam's phone.

"Hey D. What's up?"

"Casey's got a date!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So how was it? Review!! I mean it i'm like addicted to reviews!


	11. GRRRRR! The things Noel said!

Okay I so know Noel is so OOC!! but oh well this is a Dasey not a Nasey! lol Once again thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 11 Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZZXZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZZZZXZZZZZZZZZZX

After what seemed like forever, Derek hung up with Sam. Meanwhile at Smelly Nelly's Casey and Noel was waiting on there order.

"Hey Case!" Casey and Noel turned to see a smiling Sally.

"Hey Sally."

"Noel?" Sally darted her head from Casey to Noel.

"Yup that's me!" Noel smiled at her.

"Oh, but Casey I thought you and Derek was?"

"No! He's just the babies' father. No we are no longer together. Come to think of it we never actually were."

"Oh…. Okay." Sally nodded her head as trying to contemplate what Casey was saying. "Well, I'll leave you to your date." Sally then smiled and turned toward another table. Silence was all anyone heard from Noel or Casey until Noel spoke up.

"Um, Casey?"

"Yeah Noel?"

"You are not seriously gonna keep these babies are you?"

"Yes why would I not?"

"Well, how are you gonna raise a baby let alone two?"

"I don't know! I mean I'm gonna have a lot of support and help from my friends and family." Casey looked around trying to find something besides noel and his questions to focus on. She settled on a tree.

"What about college?"

"Well, I'll still go."

"How are you gonna do that?" Casey looked at her plate as if it had the answers

"Well, there is always daycare or online classes even night courses."

"Casey, you have a whole life ahead of you. Why throw it away?"

"What are you saying Noel?" Casey finally looked at him. His eyes were pleading with her and she knew immediately what his answer was gonna be.

"Casey I'm not a fan of abortion, so that was out of the question. Btu adoption is okay. Do you really want to raise two babies and have them call some other guy besides Derek daddy? Because heaven knows Derek doesn't care!" Noel took Casey's hand in his.

"What!?" Casey ripped her hand away from Noel's as the entire restaurant became silenced and stared at the two making a scene. "How could you even say something like that? Give my babies away? Never. And what is wrong with your statement is even if I gave them away they would be calling some other man daddy. But worst they would call another woman mommy never me! I'd never hear them at 5 in the morning at Christmas jumping on my bed yelling from me mommy to come see what Santa brought. And what do you mean Derek doesn't care?"

Noel rolled his eyes. "All Derek cares about is his stupid reputation and how many girls he could get in one night!"

Casey was on the verge of tears. "You know nothing about Derek! He's the one asked if I would keep the babies. He's the one who hasn't had a date in 4, almost 5 months. Derek is the one who is beside me the whole time."

"Yeah he's beside you now but when the babies come will he be beside you then?" Noel scoffed.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling he will be. But I know on guy who won't!"

"And who's that Casey?" Casey was now standing up crying.

The next thing anyone saw or heard was Casey's coke being thrown at Noel, and Casey yelling, "YOU!"

Casey then grabbed her purse and coat and walked out of Smelly Nelly's as people pointed at laughed at Noel. As she was walking home she said to herself, "GRRRRR!! The things Noel said!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZZZZZZZZZZxZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZxZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZxZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZxZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZxZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZx

So what you think REviews!


	12. Kiss Me

Okay chapter 12 my friends... Hope you like! THanks for all the reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek had fallen asleep in his chair and was awoken by the front door being slammed shut. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and when he looked around all he saw was Casey's figure rushing up the stairs.Derek got up and followed her.

"Casey what's wrong?"

"He's a jerk!" Derek stood there confused staring at the little swollen bellied frame before him.

"Who?"

"NOEL! Derek are you gonna leave me to raise these babies by myself?"

"Huh? Of course not! Why did you ask that?"

"Noel said you didn't care and you would leave me to do it by myself and I should give them up for adoption." Derek slowly approached her and gulfed her body with his arms. He normally didn't do tears but these he would take to let her know he wouldn't leave her.

"Hey, Space Case look at me." He tilted her head up to eye level. "I would never make you do this on your own got it?" She just nodded. "Want some music?" She just nodded again. He got up and turned on her radio. Then he came back picked her up and placed her in bed. As he tucked her in brown met blue, and I guess the universe wanted them to kiss because just as Derek tucked Casey in the radio started playing kiss me. Derek laughed as Casey sang along.

"Kiss me beneath the milky twilight.Lead me out on the moonlit floor.Lift your open hand.Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,silver moon's sparkling.So kiss me."

So Derek kissed her. He was expecting her to pull away but was met with Casey kissing him back. When Derek finally pulled away for air he saw Casey eyes practically begging him to take her.

"Derek, I want you." Derek closed his eyes taking in her words.

"Casey, I'm not sure what about the babies? Won't it hurt them?"

"No. The doctor said its okay." Derek opened his eyes.

"You asked about having sex?" Derek was clearly confused both by Casey's answer and laughter.

"No. He just started telling me all this stuff I could and couldn't do." Derek nodded and Casey smiled. Casey sat up and ran her hands under Derek's shirt and took it off. Her hands then trailed his smooth toned chest down his stomach to his pants and unbuckled them. Derek's hands were trembling as he took her dress off to reveal her swollen belly and white strapless bra and white silk panties which he removed both as she removed his boxers. He positioned himself on top of her careful not to hurt her stomach and his babies then looked her in the eyes.

"You absolutely sure?" He was met with a nod and smile. "Okay. You'll let me know if I hurt you right?" Again just a nod and he pushed himself in her. She let out a soft moan that made him push deeper causing her to become louder. Knowing his family was still asleep in their rooms he pressed his lips to hers to silence her, but they didn't stay attacked long because before Derek knew what was happening he felt his lips on Casey's neck. God it was better than the first time he thought. He slowly stopped causing Casey to whimper as she flipped them over. She kissed Derek but soon let her lips trail down his neck, across his jaw, onto his chest, and down his stomach. He felt himself release a moan as Casey brought her lips to his ear.

"Derek. Kiss me!" And that was all it took for him to kiss her. Derek just held her the rest of the night her naked body on top of his. He just hoped nora or his dad found them this way.


End file.
